Specimen 8
Main Description= (A.K.A. Deer Lord) is a hostile enemy encountered in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, starting at Room 558. Appearance Specimen 8 is a floating, demonic, deer-like figure wearing a long black cloak. Its antlers are long, somewhat symmetrical, sharp, and spider-like, lacking the beam-and-tine structure typical of most deer. Specimen 8 has two eyes with white pupils and black scleras and lacks a lower jaw. It also has abnormally sharp and jagged teeth jutting down from the top jaw. The cloak is sleeveless and even when open reveals no limbs, as Specimen 8's body comprises a set of human rib bones underneath which lies a host of screaming faces fading into the darkness. Gameplay Introduction Specimen 8 is encountered for the first time after a sequence of forest and cabin-like rooms filled with violent deer, starting from Room 550 and ending at Room 558. At the end of Room 558, the player reaches a room with two doors at both sides, and a dead end shrouded in darkness in front of them, from which Specimen 8 emerges and begins the chase. Attack Specimen 8 deals approximately 30 damage per hit with a cooldown of three seconds. If it attacks the player, the screen will flash different images, each demonically warped, sometimes pictures of Specimen 8 itself. Chase During the chase, the player's vision will be obscured by a static overlay. Attempting to attack Specimen 8 with the axe will have no effect on it. It will also say numerous demonic phrases while nearby the player (See "Audio" section below). Similar to Specimen 4, Specimen 8 appears to be incorporeal, as it easily goes through walls and any known kinds of obstructions. Death When killed by Specimen 8, the player will be forced to walk on a red dirt patch through a dead forest, and after a while, they will encounter Specimen 8 waiting for them. The screen will flash and the following text will appear: "And I saw, from eyes that were not mine. And I felt, with a fear I could not reason. They watch us, they invade us. And keep us happy, committing treason. To a King we didn't deserve. To a Son who waits weeping. That I knew, from knowledge gained while sleeping." Method Specimen 8 is the most dangerous in rooms with mostly non-linear paths, such as abyss rooms and rooms with several turns. This due to them allowing Specimen 8 to travel through walls and over gaps, avoiding the path altogether and allowing it to ambush the player. To avoid this, a good method would be to hinder their advantage by getting them to follow you along most of the path. As all Specimens constantly follow your direction, luring it along the path prevents it from ambushing you. Because of the dim static overlay Specimen 8 creates, environmental awareness will also be tested, but to a lesser extent compared to others. Audio "Your Consenting Mind", Specimen 8's theme with static. "Your Consenting Mind (Clean)", Specimen 8's theme without static. "Join us." "Why do you run, child?" "Your submission is inevitable." "Your flesh will sustain my children." "DL_AMB", the audio that plays in Specimen 8's death forest path. Trivia * Specimen 8's inspiration and design may come from Scandinavian folklore, such as Kyrkogrim, which appeared on the point-and-click game Year Walk. ** It was actually inspired by The Beast in the cartoon Over the Garden Wall and the Wendigo, a mythical deer-like creature particularly associated with cannibalism and violence, which ties in with the violent deer and the appearance of Specimen 8. * The text that appears on Specimen 8's death screen is a reference to Bambi as it mentions committing treason on a king, and a weeping, perhaps mourning, son. It also mentions a they, which could refer to humans capturing and hunting deer. *Specimen 8 appears briefly in Kira’s other game Lost in Vivo being described as “Bayagototh’s child” **Pictures of them can be found in the second area of Lost in Vivo. |-|HD Renovation Changes= Appearance Specimen 8 now has a large, black ring swirling around below it. This ring is also present in the forest area after dying. The static effect now masks the player's view slightly less. Trivia * Specimen 8's ring can get covered by Specimen 2's slime puddles. ** This could be a type of texture glitch. * The player is now able to roam freely in the forest area after getting killed, as well as use the axe. ** Specimen 8's head moves to look at the player wherever you are: looking left and right and even looking down at you the closer you are to them. ** Walking into Specimen 8 will result in their death message and game over. |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 8.png|Specimen 8's CAT-DOS entry. MS7_01_spr.PNG|Specimen 8 with its cloak closed. Spec 8.png|Specimen 8 with its cloak opened. Specimen_8_Attack_Images.gif|Specimen 8 attacks the player with its numerous menacing, demonic images and visuals. 8patchway.png|Specimen 8's death screen. 8patchwayWaiting.png|Ditto, Specimen 8 waiting for the player. Spc8deathscreen.png|Ditto, with the message. Death8.gif|Ditto, animated. Ren8.png|Specimen 8's 3D model from Spooky's HD Renovation. New deer lord.png|Ditto. badass specimen 8 portal effect.png|Specimen 8 with their ring effect in HD Renovation. Screenshot 2018-01-05 at 12.34.54 PM.png|Specimen 8 waiting in the HD Renovation. DeathForestBack.png|The wall located behind where the player starts in Specimen 8's forest in HD Renovation. Category:Specimen